Catch Me As I Fall
by SharinRaven876
Summary: Even surrounded by friends and family can still make one still feel lonely but can one incident brings two people together? Will it bring happiness or will it just send them into misery?


Hey Everyone, Raven here with my first story here on fanfic. It's not the first story I ever wrote but it is the first I have ever uploaded. This is a one shot I wrote a while back during one of my miserable fever moments and while listening to my i-pod. This story was going to be uploaded last week but something happened with the power where I'm at and also I've been the hospital so that pretty much sucked a lot.

In my opinion I'm not good at writing stories or describing certain things so everyone reading this you have been warned about my crappy writing. This is Yaoi, meaning boy x boy so if you don't like yaoi or the couple, turn back now, once again you have been warned.

For some reason I can't get the full story to load up so I spilt it in half and loaded up part 1 today, I just want to see what you guys think of it before I upload the rest.

I don't own any Naruto characters; they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Alright everyone settle down. Since we still have about 15 minutes of class left before going to lunch and nobody failed the pop quiz today much to my relief, I'm giving you all free time; just try not to make too much noise and disturb your other classmates, understood?"

"Yes Iruka Sensei" responded the class.

Said Sensei smiled and sat down at his desk and started organizing his paperwork and placing the homework from the current class to grade for the night into his belongings to take home after school. As he continued this his eyes wondered to his students, well several in particular. Students come and go over the years and a few always manage to stand out but there were a few who have always stayed in the teacher's mind. There was a loud boy with two red tri-angle tattoos on his face sitting on his desk chatting loudly away to a quiet boy with dark sun glasses who was concentrated on what appeared to be a small bug on the desk and a shy looking girl with long bluish hair and clear eyes that make it seem that she was blind. Next to the loud boy was a girl with short pink hair who appeared to be both happy and irritated with something related to the raven haired boy quietly sitting next to the window. She looks as though she was happily asking him something in which it appears he didn't reply and ignored her which made both a long blond haired girl and a red headed girl nearby mock her with insults which explains the sour look on her face; a daily occurrence for them with nothing really to worry about unless it was the destruction of property…again. In front of them slept a boy with pineapple shape hair who would occasionally make a small grunt to a boy who sat beside him munching on a bag of chips while another boy with a bowl cut hairdo was practically yelling something about youth to a highly irritated boy who looked similar to the girl with the clear eyes.

And last but not least, in front of the raven boy sat a blond boy with whisker like scars on his face, tan skin; probably from all the time spent in the sun with the school's P.E activities and the most beautiful blue eyes that can practically put the sky to shame. He had known the boy since preschool when he had suffered an embarrassing prank caused by said boy and was often teased by his lover about it until later he discovered his lover knew the boy and was close to the boy's father and helped in the prank which resulted in locking his lover out of the bedroom for a month and hiding his pervy book collection. It should have been a relief to finally get some proper sleep without his other half constantly begging for some attention every night but you try sleeping when hearing an overgrown man in the next room crying about his 'precious books' as if they held the answers to all life in them, that was an interesting month to say the least. Ever since then he got to know the boy more and eventually treat him as if he were his own son. Normally seeing his favorite student always made him smile but lately the boy had been acting weird towards the end of school these days. Normally the boy would chat endlessly with the loud tattoo faced boy and occasionally provoke the raven behind him resulting in both of them insulting each other but none of that had yet to occur. In fact the boy was strangely quiet and looking out the window but didn't really appear focused on anything in his view. He wondered if the boy wasn't feeling well or if he had trouble sleeping, he did look a bit worn out recently and he did seem a bit distracted sometimes. Maybe he should inform the boy's parents about this, just to make sure everything was alright at home. It had been about 3 months since he last spoke to the boy's parents since they would often leave town on business trips and he himself was busy with his own private affairs so this would be a good time to do some catching up.

Broken out of his thoughts by a small vibrating noise from his pocket, Iruka reaches down and takes out his phone and sees there's a text message. Silently reading the message his face quickly turns red and looks towards the door where in the window of the door stood his smiling lover who left before giving him a sly wink.

"Stupid perverted Kakashi…how that man ever became a teacher, I'll never know" muttered a blushing Iruka and went back to his work.

* * *

"….So then I was like "Dude, that's my dog, not a bear" and the stupid guy looked at me like I was an idiot and just walked away. Pffft….as if Akamaru resembles a bear, he's not even close to being that big. What do you think Hinata?" asking Kiba while shifting his body towards the shy Hyuga showing that he had her full attention.

"W-well I-I think…"

"You idiot!" Whack! "Of course the guy would ask something like that, any normal person can see that Akamaru is bigger than the average dog you see around these parts. Compared to all the dogs around here, you'd think that dog of yours was genetically engineered" said Sakura while looking even more irritated.

"OW! You didn't have to hit me and it's not my fault that weirdo never saw a dog like Akamaru" complained Kiba while rubbing his head. "If I wasn't so sure you were really a girl, then I'd say YOU were a genetically engineered beast on PMS or something" Kiba continued. Normally if it were anyone else they would just accept things as they were and move on but being Kiba, you practically had a death wish. Just as those words left his mouth, a disturbing chill went up his spine. 'Holy shit! What the hell is that feeling?!'

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of knuckles cracking. Looking towards the source he immediately regrets saying what he said out loud and for mostly coming to class today.

"Kiba…."smiling calmly and slowly approaching her prey, Sakura slowly raises her fist to teach the mutt a lesson when out of the corner of her eyes she sees the other two fan girls who annoyed her earlier giggling at her. "What are you two laughing at?"

"You billboard brow, if you can't even handle the truth about yourself then you'd definitely won't handle how ugly you really look in the mirror" laughed Ino while pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's right; no one would even go for someone as vicious, temperamental and unattractive like you" continued Karin while adjusting her glasses. "Even Sasuke would probably light you on fire just to put you out of your ugly misery"

"You two take that back Ino pig and four-eyed cow!" yelled the pinket turning her attention solely onto them.

"Never billboard brow/pink leech!" they both yelled. Several of the students nearby quickly got up and moved to the other side of the classroom not wanting to get caught in the quickly growing crossfire of the three scariest fan girls in the class. The three were practically in a three way death glare not backing down but eventually it had to end sometime.

"Man, they're pretty much like a bunch of screeching banshees now; all three must be on PMS with a ruckus like that"

….and that end unfortunately belongs to a certain dog lover.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" All three turned their dangerous auras onto Kiba while said boy looked like he was going to faint out of fear and wet himself.

As fast as he could he quickly runs towards cover behind a friend, ducks down, closes his eyes and prays that he would live another day or at least until he got laid. "Naruto! Please help me! I'm too young to die! How do you put up with both Sakura and Karin anyway?!" Hearing no response he dares to look up at his friend and notices that he wasn't paying attention. "Hmmm? Hey Earth to Naruto, are you in their?" Kiba says again completely ignoring the approaching threats.

"KIBA!" all three girls stated getting ready to pummel the boy but stopped once they noticed his attention was on the blond. Sakura and Ino looked confused towards Naruto but Karin had a knowing look on her face and instantly became worried.

'He's getting even worse now, what's happening to you Naru-chan?'

"Hey Naruto, you ok?" Kiba said again trying to get his friends attention and soon got several of their inner friend's attention too. 'Man, what's with him? He looks out of it' "Hey Nar…"

Thunk!

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun!" jumped Hinata in order to get to the blond.

"Iruka Sensei, Naruto fainted!" now fully concerned for her blond cousin, Karin immediately comforts the unconscious blond in her arms while trying to figure out what was wrong with her normally full of energy cousin.

Quickly running to their side, Iruka crouches down and lightly taps Naruto on the face to get him to respond. "Naruto? Naruto, can you hear me?" 'Still no response, I guess I was right about him being worn out. I'd better take him to the nurse's office' but before he could lift him, a certain raven beat him to the punch. "Sasuke?"

"Sasuke –kun?" said Sakura as the rest of the class stared and observed the scene with curious eyes. The cold as ice Uchiha Sasuke was carrying the number one hyperactive knucklehead bridal style. What shocked most of them was the fact that said Uchiha had gotten up to actually help someone instead of always ignoring everyone around him; especially the loud mouth blond who he openly insulted and fought with every day.

"Hn" and with that the Uchiha left the classroom with Karin running right after him leaving a room full of speechless people.

"Tch, how troublesome. Looks like he's finally making his move" muttered Shikamaru while rubbing the back of his head and collected his things then headed out the door with Chouji as soon as the release bell rang throughout the school.

"Hmm, I wonder what Shikamaru meant by that" pondered Kiba while collecting his things. Shino merely shrugged his shoulders and gathered the small bug in his hand that occupied this desk and carefully placed it in his sleeve.

"M-more importantly, I-I hope N-Naruto-kun is o-okay" Hinata expressed feeling worried for her friend and former crush. For as long as she had known Naruto, she had kept her love for him a secret but as she grew, she realized that it wasn't love she felt towards him; it was admiration. No matter how many times he was insulted or bullied, he never gave up and simply rose to the challenge of proving others wrong and that's what she admired and respected of him. But seeing him just suddenly faint out of nowhere made her scared for her always strong friend. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turns to the source finding Neji in her view.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Hinata, he probably just needs some rest". Like Hinata, Neji also respects Naruto. If it wasn't for that loudmouth blond proving him wrong, he would have still been his own arrogant world preaching about faith and destiny. And it was also thanks to Naruto that he had found his other half and vowed to repay him someday for his kindness even with the all crap he put him through in the past.

"Neji's right Hinata-chan, I'm sure Naruto-kun's youthfulness will return and he will be back to his youthful old self again!" declared Lee in his nice guy pose. There were several sweat drops including from the two quiet Hyugas as Lee flashed everyone a shiny smile.

"Ugh, whatever Lee. I'm sure that baka is just faking it so that he can get out of the rest of his classes and wasted Sasuke-kun's precious time in the process". Eye rolling at Sakura's response, Ino quickly packed her things and headed out to catch up with the others. 'Didn't seem that way to me billboard brow, Naruto has been looking sick all morning and Sasuke seemed concerned even though you can barely see his emotions. You're just too blind to see that Sasuke isn't in the least interested in you but in Naruto…I guess Shikamaru was right all along' snapping out of her thoughts, Ino spots the rest of the gang and joins them as the lunch room began to crowd in with more students.

* * *

"It appears that Naruto-kun has a fever and from the looks of the dark cricles under his eyes, he hasn't been sleeping much so it's best to send him home for the rest of the day for some proper rest. I'll go ahead and call his parents to come pick him up" smiling gently at the two teens, the nurse gets up to make the call but gets stopped by one of the teens.

"Wait Shizune-san! Naruto's p-parents are hard to get into contact right now so I think it's best to call Tsunade-san, after all she is his grandmother" suggested Karin. Normally the quiet Uchiha didn't care to listen to anything unless it either involved him or concerned him but hearing Karin's slight stutter when the dobe's parents were mentioned made him suspicious. Even if the dobe's parents were busy, they still had the right to know right? So why involve his grandmother instead?

"Thank you Karin for letting me know, I'll go ahead and make the call" Shizune excused herself from the room leaving the two teens with a slumbering blond. As soon as the door closed Sasuke brought a chair close to Naruto and sat down while Karin stayed in the back fidgeting in place. Moments went by and slowly Karin started to relax thinking that Sasuke wouldn't question her about the slight stuttering from earlier but alas the Uchiha wouldn't let things slide so easily.

"What's _really_ going on Karin? Is there a problem at home?" not looking towards the red head, Sasuke waited for an answer while watching the blond sleep.

"Problem? What problem? There's no p-problem!" 'DAMN! I did it again, he's definitely more suspicious now, what do I do now?' panic quickly rising within Karin as she waited for the Uchiha's reply. Turning slowly towards the red head, Sasuke gives Karin a look that practically reads 'Don't give me that shit'.

'Damn, should I really tell him? What do I do…?'

"Answer me Karin" calmly asked Sasuke while slightly giving her a glare.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt for him to know, sorry Naruto' slowly approaching Sasuke, Karin stands next to him and stares sadly at her cousin and in a small voice she uttered "….Naruto's parents…..are dead."

* * *

Well that's it for now, let me know what you guys think. I'll get part 2 uploaded next time


End file.
